User talk:EoGuy
Greek-Russian Relations (Age of Imperialism) The reason I am playing hardball about the Greek claims is because I am making a strategy to help elevate the standing of my country. Greece is a small, poor country on the borders of the large Ottoman Empire. This means that not a lot of thought goes into it from the Great Powers- Russia, France, Germany, Austria-Hungary, and the United Kingdom- as they see it as a vassal to the Ottoman Empire in everything but name and government. To elevate Greece's world standing even higher than a possible victory in a Greco-Ottoman war I would need to have a large colonial empire (nearly impossible for Greece) or to control an important piece of land. Owning the Turkish Straits would be important to countries on the Black Sea like Romania and Bulgaria, but nothing to the Great Powers, including Russia. However, owning the future Suez Canal would allow Greece to hold something over the rest of the world- the power to reach from the Mediterranean to the Indian Ocean and the East Coast of Africa faster than any other country. The only way I would be able to do this is to control Egypt, and, as it is a sovereign nation removed from the Ottoman Empire, that would mean going to war with them separately. The only way Greece would have a chance to successfully go to war with Egypt is to control either Libya or the Levant, and, as Libya has more connections with Greece due to the ancient colonies of Cyrene and Berenice (modern day Benghazi), I chose to request Tripolitania and lower my take in Asia Minor. For resons I don't understand, perhaps greed, I also decided to request Tunisia. When Russia said to only take Cyrenaica, I decided that small Cyrenaica would be unable to take the large Khedivate of Egypt. I asked for a city on the Caspian in order to try a new strategy at colonization and expansion in order to have the Great Powers recognize Greece as a large regional if not world power. I would have colonized the tribal land between Russia, Persia and British India. I would have then attempted small invasions of Persia and China to continue to expand. Meanwhile in Africa, I would have expanded downwards for many years before attempting a small northern invasion of Egypt to get to the Suez. However, I now have a new strategy for expansion and recognition. Together, Greece and Russia take the Ottoman Empire, maybe not all, but definitely Ottoman Africa, Asia Minor, and Ottoman Europe. We offer Tunisia to Italy in return for naval bases on Sardinia and Italian Tunisia, alliances with both Greece and Russia, and Russia annexation of the island of Malta. This could set up a possible invasion of Austria-Hungary from the east, south and west. From Libya, we could invade Egypt and move up the Levant. Russia would receive the Levant, Sudan and the Sinai, while Greece receives Egypt. The Suez Canal would be constructed with Russia controlling the eastern side and Greece controlling the western side. With Russia leading a new alliance with Greece and Italy and Africa opened up to colonization to the alliance, you could lead a side and gain the most in the case of a world war. NathanialPrice (talk) 23:48, February 2, 2016 (UTC) 'Response' i think you left this on the wrong page. but in response to you that is extremely asb. It may be the sable in 150 years after extreme efforts to change the cultures of the regions. But if you take all of this land you will wind up the like Ottoman Empire, a large empire with a bunch of ethnic groups that want freedom. Also, the Turkish Straits are so strategic to the Russian Empire, that during World War 2 they lost ~90% of their imports and exports because Turkey stopped their access. Also, Italy would just invade the Ottoman Empire on their own without needing to give any nations anything. Are you a bot? Are you a bot or a dedicated person that fixes grammar/spelling errors? :Re:It was Nlenhardt (Talk | contribs), no me vwho put the bot comment up! http://alternatehistorygames.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:EoGuy?diff=307&oldid=301.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 16:02, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Ravaged world- Hitler's hell (rehashed).Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 11:51, August 21, 2016 (UTC) OK.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 15:54, August 21, 2016 (UTC) New start Fancy setting up a new leadership next month if the old leaders don't return? I am running for an adoption request and If I get it you will become a bureaucrat to.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 11:04, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Adoption I told wikia about it.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 19:35, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Hi! ''I want to use wikitext in my signature- Boldmouse2 (talk). What are signatures?'' 00:44, January 31, 2017 (UTC)